


Don't Even Like This Ship I'm Just Tryna Bait Some Fujoshi Into Caring About Vsinger- A High School AU

by Dickmaster666



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pact of secrecy, also gakupo and longya are like really really buff, and there isn't a damn thing any of you can do about it, for no real reason other than just because i can, i'll probably make the vocaloids i add later also really really buff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickmaster666/pseuds/Dickmaster666
Summary: Zhiyu Moke, crossdressing bilibili odorite/utaite and otaku extraordinaire, finally gets to live the Japanese high school experience he’s admired ever since he torrented that first episode of The Anime™. So pungent the scent of this poor poor boy’s disappointment when he realizes his once in a lifetime opportunity at that sweet anime life gets thwarted by his totally unpredictably brutal social awkwardness. And so the dream is dead...UNTIL!!! He gets stuck tutoring overly-friendly-yet-unmotivated Grade A dumbass, Kagamine Len. By wacky BL circumstances the two are forced into a pact of secrecy. A tale filled with the difficulties of growing up, innocent romance, and mass second hand embarrassment.Would these jokes even make sense in a different language? Does the Japanese education system even work like that? Why does Moke look so good in a sailor outfit?!?! Bitch even I don't know what the fucks going on.





	Don't Even Like This Ship I'm Just Tryna Bait Some Fujoshi Into Caring About Vsinger- A High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! I don't usually write fiction and I'm not really good with grammar or any of the cultures I'm working with so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. And again sorry if things written in moke's point of view are a little over complicated thats just how i see him (also its the easiest way for me to write since all I'm familiar with are school essays). i plan to write things in len's point of view a lot more laid back so please bear with me.

My name is Zhiyu Moke and I am a fucking genius.

Lately I’ve had to remind myself of this or else I’d completely forget. Not because I’m in high school after I’d already graduated years ago. Oh no,no not because of that at all.

“Moke...um. Moke, right?”

Crap.

“You, uh, dropped this.”

A delicate hand from the seat ahead places a pencil on my desk. I look up to see a fellow classmate fidgeting in her seat desperately avoiding eye contact. Right. Okay. She’s waiting for me to smile politely and express my gratitude. I know how to do that. Courteous would be my middle name had my parents not decided to go for a more traditional naming approach. Probably. To be honest I feel they'd go for something more along the lines of Michel. Hold, do I have a middle name? I can't remember...Bottom line is I'm a really nice guy. Wait, my peer is still saying words with with her words hole I must to think fast!

“I noticed it fell a bit earlier but I was a little nervous to-”

“Thank you.” She jumps slightly at my sudden interruption then looks even more dejected than should be humanly possible. **WHAT HAVE I DONE.**

“Oh, uh, no problem,” the girl squeaks so quietly it barely manages to reach my ears. Things are going south but I think there’s still time to fix this.

“I don’t need to take notes so don’t bother picking it up next time.” I guess I noticed how easily my sentence could be misinterpreted so I tried to change the tone in my voice towards the end. This apparently did not turn out so well by the look of my classmate’s face. I may or may not have came off more as a heartless robot than previously anticipated. Quick! I only have milliseconds to turn things around. I still have my award winning smile! It’s never failed me back at home. Now if i could just remember how to execute it...

“Right, sorry!” She says in a volume I never heard her speak in. With a single swift motion she’s already turned to the front of the class and begins to diligently take notes. Come on, how bad could it be? Since I just so happen to be sitting next to the window (as all anime protagonists do) I take a peep at my face.

Moke that is a grimace. That is the complete opposite of a smile. Moke you had one job. Moke.

The bell rings and that poor woodland creature is the first one out the door. Jeez, we sit all the way in the back she must take track or something. I let out a heavy sigh. Or maybe I’m just that horrible of a person. An IQ of 163 at the tender age of 15 and I still manage to be an utter failure. As I begin to leave I see the teacher beckon me to his desk. Oh joy, a lecture too? Today’s just great.

“Bro.” He says in a tubular yet concerned yet super manly way.

“Yes, sir?”

“What happened, champ?” He bends over the desk a bit to compensate for his tall extremely muscular frame. I'm almost positive that had we both been in seats he’d be sitting in the chair backwards. Don’t patronize me, you ripped purple schmuck.

“I just told her thanks.”

“Thanks?”

“There was an attempt at a thank you.” I shrug. We’re both sighing now.

“We get along just fine or at least I’d like to think so. Why is it so difficult for you to express yourself to other students?”

“I always thought it was easier to communicate to someone with authority rather than to someone on equal standing as me but considering you try to go for this buddy-buddy approach when you give me these lectures I’ve begun to consider otherwise.”

“You’ve seen through my totally hip & cool mentor facade?” Great now I made him self-conscious about his teaching practices.

“I mean don’t stop now it’d be weird! Besides it’s nothing to beat yourself up over I’m just good at reading people. All I seem to be good for nowadays is overanalyzing things.” Was self deprecation the best way to console someone? Apparently it is because he takes the bait and changes the subject. Interesting.

“Can I ask if there's a possible reason for your lack of communication skills? Were kids, like, a lot less sociable at school over in China?”

“I wouldn’t know. This is my first time physically attending a school of any kind.”

“Great googly moogly, kid! That bit of information would have helped immensely the first 12 times I've stopped to talk to you after class!”

“Well you didn’t ask so-”

“Alright, hold it. Did you take classes online?”

“Not really. I had...personal tutors.” I’ll just casually leave out the fact that most of them were college professors.

“Did you have any trouble communicating with them?”

“Not that I'm aware of?”

“Now don’t take this the wrong way, buckaroo, but did you have friends back home?”

“Yes! They are very dear to me.”

“How did you meet them?”

“...Online. But we got together outside of the internet a lot.” I usually like to take any given opportunity to brag about my internet celebrity friends but I think it’s best to keep exactly what _I_ do online on the down low.

Luckily, he looks past my avoidance of the topic to vigorously search for something on his laptop. Now I’m curious to see what conclusion this big lug of a teacher has come to that even I couldn’t figure out.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. You said you do well with three things: authority, analyzation, and one-on-one tutoring.”

“Your point?”

“Take a look at this.” A chiseled arm turns the computer towards me. I look to him in confusion.

“Aren’t student grades confidential?”

“Probably! But that's not the point right now. I can’t say this kid has ever excelled in his studies but lately his grades have begun to plummet. I tried talking to him about it but we seem to share the same impenetrable totally hip & cool school persona.”

“Almost impenetrable.” I correct. He clears his throat uncomfortably. Sorry.

“Anyway, I can’t get anything out of him he keeps brushing me off. I’ve talked to his parents and they say they’d really appreciate a tutor but I’m having trouble finding one.” Suddenly it clicks.

“Oh no.”

“Oh YES.”

“I said I do well speaking to those with authority not being the one with authority!”

“Well high school is all about trying new things isn’t it?” He puts a hand to his face and shines a way better smile than whatever the heck I tried to pull earlier. It’d be cute if not for the fact that he’s buff to the point where it’s horrifying. His smile alone could probably bench press 12 of me.

“I’m not going to force you, Moke, but I think this could help greatly with your situation. Give it some thought.” He takes out a meaty hand to place on my shoulder but I squeeze my eyes shut.

“Pleasedon’tbreakme.”

“What?” The gesture stops.

“Um, Nothing nevermind. I’ll sleep on it, okay?”

“Sure thing, buddy. And one more thing,” I look back at him as I’m halfway out the door. I fear for my life.

“Y-yes, sir?” I stammer.

“Don’t rat me out to the feds about the whole student confidentiality thing.” Okay thank God he wasn’t trying to initiate more physical contact.

“No promises! Goodbye, Kamui-sensei.” I bow and get the hell out of there before anything else happens. This is one of the rare instances where I find my social awkwardness justified. I’ve seen this guy turn a stick of chalk to dust with just one hand while grading papers. He accidentally broke our class door once because he was running late. They say he climbs mountains and suplexes bears for fun and that doesn’t seem to be an exaggeration. How do you tell someone you’re afraid of them touching you because you’re scared that with just a touch alone they can break you in half?

This is like when I was in that band with Longya. Actually this is exactly what hanging out with Longya would entail. Aside from Longya's totally hip & cool persona coming from a place of undeniable legitimacy the two are kind of the same person. Scary. Maybe I should introduce them and find out who can suplex the most bears.

I’m snickering to myself like an idiot on my way out the building forgetting that I am very much not the only person in here. People are staring. I can hear them whispering about me behind my back. I deserve this.

My name is Zhiyu Moke and I am a fucking genius.

**Author's Note:**

> didja like it? if u did dont forget to recommend it to your pals and show a little love for our chinese vocaloids okay?


End file.
